


The Candy Cane Fic

by MelchiorGabor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, This is a major accomplishment, candy cane fucking, is a candy cane a sex toy, kind of?, richjake, thats right! I said it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/pseuds/MelchiorGabor
Summary: Rich Goranski hosts a Christmas party, and when his friends come by, he is overwhelmed with happiness. This is especially so when he encounters Jake Dillinger, and they then have a rather odd hookup from there.





	The Candy Cane Fic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 AM on a school night and I just finished this. Enjoy! :)))

It was a quaint Sunday morning, to say the least. Snow fell and frost thinly layered the greenery outside as string lights were being strung up onto the roofs of suburban houses lined up along the street. Snow crunched beneath car tires and the feet of tired, cold teens such as Richard Goranski, who walked outside bundled up in a wool coat and fuzzy pajama pants.

Big plans were afoot, for Rich had prepared extensively. The house was cleaned to perfection, for one, because presentability was always a determining factor in whether Rich could be seen as a cool person or not. On the other hand, decorations for the Christmas holiday were either poised on his tables in the form of decorative reindeer, or stood tall and shimmering in the living room, which was obviously the Christmas tree.

Once those fundamental tasks were finished, Rich had phoned a couple of his friends, both close and distant, to attend a Christmas party he was hosting later in the week. The moment the day had arrived, Rich did a quick checkup of the house as a whole before sighing in relief, realizing that everything looked perfect and decadently decorated.

Thus, he now stood outside in the frigid winds, collecting his mail from the frozen mailbox and scampering back inside towards the warmth. Within the bundle of spam mail was a postcard from his parents, who were staying in France for a few weeks due to a potential business opportunity. Setting the postcard to the side, Rich then checked the time and scurried upstairs to change into something more suited to a party environment.

As the teen walked back down the stairs dressed in jeans and an ugly Christmas sweater, which had a small wreath attached to the front with the words “Well hung” in bold lettering above it, the doorbell rang. Rich quickly answered it, and in came Michael Mell, who sported his usual hoodie. The only significant difference was the snow speckled atop the fabric, as well as his dark hair. The teen’s eyes creased with happiness as he grinned, entering Rich’s home and kicking off his shoes at the door.

“I guess I’m the first one. Better to be early than late, I say,” Michael chirped, taking a glimpse at Rich’s sweater and chuckling. “I dig the Christmas sweater, dude.”

Rich smiled. “Thanks. It took me a while to find, but I think it r—“

The short boy was cut off by a soft knock on the door, and then a soft female voice coming from outside. There was then a ring of the doorbell and a couple of giggles. Rich answered it almost immediately, and standing in the doorframe were Jenna Rolan, Chloe Valentine, and Brooke Lohst. All three girls greeted Rich and came in, each wearing thematic Christmas outfits.

“Hey, you three,” Rich said, smiling at them excitedly. People were thankfully showing up, meaning that his party wouldn’t be a huge flop. Still, there were many people who hadn’t yet arrived.

Within perhaps the span of thirty minutes, however, the house was soon packed with friends old and new, as well as some acquaintances. Jeremy, being Jewish, remained home, but perhaps remaining snuggled in warm, thick blankets truly was preferable over being surrounded by bustling teenagers in a cozy cul-de-sac down the road. Rich nevertheless digressed.

Suddenly, a girl softly swaying to the Christmas carols playing from the speakers faintly in the background unintentionally bumped Rich with her hip, and she almost immediately turned around to face him. “Oh, Rich! I’m so sorry!”

Rich chuckled and gave the short girl a shrug of dismissiveness. “It’s alright, Christine, I’m not mortally wounded or anything. I’m sure I’ll be alright in the long-run, y’know.”

Christine giggled and gave a thumbs-up to Rich. “Okay, thank God you aren’t harmed by my horribly violent act. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I were to become a murderer.”

The short boy let out a laugh and extended a hand out to the even shorter girl for her to take. “Shall we dance? I believe my favorite Christmas tune is playing right now, actually.”

With a loud laugh, she took his hand and they danced together to the music, which sounded obscure and didn’t appear to be very Christmas-y in retrospect. “Rich, this is an ad for Spotify Premium.”

Rich laughed even harder and let go of her hand as his face turned red. “I never said I was an expert on Christmas songs, Chrissy,” he jested with a snort. He then chuckled softly again and waved briefly. “I guess I’ll let you dance to more tunes for now. Enjoy the party!”

“Will do!” Christine said, a light smile gracing her lips as she waved back at him in goodbye. Almost immediately after, the Christmas music picked up again, and she was dancing gracefully along with the tune, similar to what she had been doing before.

With that, Rich moved away to the center of the living room, where snacks were placed on the coffee table. He took a cookie in the shape of a snowflake and bit down, watching as crumbs tumbled to the floor from his snack. Oh well, he’d vacuum it up later. In the meantime, however, he made an attempt to scan the room for partygoers, which was rather difficult for someone of his particular stature. Nevertheless, he still made the attempt.

Suddenly, a tall, stocky boy from across the room caught Rich’s eye, and the towering teen almost immediately traveled through the sea of people to meet up with Rich near the corner of the room. The shorter boy smiled giddily, praying that his blush wasn’t prevalent.

“Jake Dillinger!” he exclaimed, slapping hands with the taller boy as a form of comradery. “I’m glad to see your face here, dude.”

“There was no way I wasn’t showing up,” Jake said with a grin, crossing his arms and looking down at Rich happily. In the background, a slower Christmas song played, and the bustle died down a bit. “This is a great party you got here. Looks like everyone’s enjoying themselves.”

“Good! I didn’t put my blood, sweat, and tears into this shit for nothing,” Rich said, a bold grin crossing his face. “What’s your favorite part of this so far?”

“Probably seeing you. You’re, like, my best bro,” Jake pepped. “And because I’ve been trying to find you through these people for maybe the past hour now.”

Rich laughed. “Wait, really? Holy shit, man, I’m so sorry,” he said, his eyes creasing with humor as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “What did you need me for, man?”

“Well, I was hoping we could move somewhere quieter, actually,” Jake suggested, extending a hand out to Rich with an expectant glance. Wordlessly, the shorter boy took it, and the taller pulled Rich upstairs into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Rich seated himself on the edge of the bed with an inquisitive glance. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked, and Jake walked forward to seat himself beside the teen.

“The whole reason I came, aside from the fact that I enjoy getting out of the house for a change, is because I kinda wanted to talk to you about something after the party was over. Since the party seems to be lasting forever, however… I got impatient,” Jake explained, waiting for Rich to say something. When the boy didn’t, he continued. “So I know it’s almost Christmas, and I’ve been freezing my balls off outside. I, like, need somebody to cuddle with in the cold winter nights, you feel?”

Rich’s face tinted red, but he also laughed at Jake’s words. “I get you, dude. You have a whole room of people downstairs to socialize with, y’know, so you could probably find somebody down th—“

“Rich, you know who I’m talking about,” Jake interjected, looking at the blond boy with both light inquisition and mirth.

The freckled boy paused to clear his throat, slightly dumbfounded as his cheeks grew hot. “I mean, I can’t assume that I’m the one you’re talking about.”

“You just did.”

“Shit.”

There was a silent, tense pause as Rich’s face tinted a couple of shades darker. Jake, on the other hand, fidgeted with his hands nervously, yet he really couldn’t bear the silence. Suddenly, he decided to speak once more.

“I know we’re bros, and bros don’t usually have feelings for each other, but I’d totally break the bro code just to kiss you or something.”

Snorting with sudden laughter, Rich looked at Jake in slight disbelief and slight bashfulness. “Hey, as long as this doesn’t get you kicked off of the football team, I’m game.”

“It’s nice that you’re considerate,” Jake laughed, and without much hesitation, he ducked his head down to press a long, soft kiss against Rich’s lips. This obviously took the freckled boy by surprise, but it didn’t take long for him to start slowly kissing back, moving one hand up to rake it through Jake’s perfect hair slowly. Jake hummed in approval against his lips, smiling faintly.

What started as a simple kiss soon escalated as the boys uncovered the revelation of their true feelings toward each other, both of which were very amorous. Jake scooted back on the bed a bit and Rich swung a leg over the tall boy’s lap, straddling him without breaking their kiss or weakening it. Instead, they sucked face with more vigor, finding the situation they were in ravishing and rather enjoyable.

Rich broke the kiss after a while, his lips swollen and his eyes half-lidded. “Holy shit,” he said, grinning at Jake as he didn’t even bother to look down. “You’re totally hard.”

Jake didn’t even try to deny it. “Shaming me would make you a total hypocrite,” he said in return, experimentally rolling his hips before Rich could respond with any sort of retort. The only thing that left the short boy’s lips was a broken moan, an upshot of the lack of action he’d received over the past few months. Jake grinned contentedly, repeating the motion and watching as Rich emitted a small, satisfying whine.

“Hey, no,” Rich said in a wavering voice, recollecting himself before taking Jake by the shoulders and pinning him down to the point where the taller boy’s back was flat on the bed. “I’ll take the lead now, thanks. My house, my rules.”

Jake chuckled and looked at at Rich with a smile, not bothering to object. “Go ahead, Goranski.”

Rich moved his hips, making his best attempt to grind into Jake’s crotch with as much friction as he could possibly create. Jake sighed shakily and bucked his hips upward, which only prompted Rich to pin his hips down with both hands as he rolled his hips into Jake again. The movements were like pure torture as both boys eagerly anticipated the moment where one of them would take action.

“I have an idea, but you have to be really open to trying new things,” Rich said as he slipped off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Jake picked his head up a bit to look at the freckled boy with interest. “Depends on what it is. I’d call myself pretty universal when it comes to kinks, y’know.”

Rich smiled and helped Jake take off his shirt as well. “That’s better. Anyway, give me a second and I’ll show you what I mean.”

He moved off of Jake’s lap and went over to his small bedside table, holding up a box of regular candy canes. Jake’s face went red almost immediately as he began seeing where this was going before Rich said another word. “I— whoa, uh.”

“We don’t have to do anything if you really don’t want to. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a candy cane kink or anything simil—“

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll do it,” Jake said almost immediately, and Rich laughed softly as he took an extra bottle from the drawer below it and scampered back over to Jake with an amused smile.

“Noted. Take off your pants while I get these out of the box, okay? You might also want to prep yourself, too,” Rich advised, handing Jake the bottle he’d retrieved. It was evidently filled with lubricant.

“Right. Okay,” Jake said with a deep breath. “If I have to be completely undressed, can you do the same? I don’t want to be the only one ass-naked, man, and you still need to get off as well.”

“Fair enough. I will in a second,” Rich hummed in reply, turning away for a moment so he could grab some scissors to open the box. As he did so, Jake gingerly pulled off his pair of joggers and boxers, which now made him completely exposed from head to toe. Once Rich had turned back to him with the box of candy canes in hand, Jake had already lubricated a finger and pushed it through his own entrance with a shaky murmur. Rich watched as the boy practically fell apart on the bed as he added a second finger, scissoring both digits as he moved them in and out of himself, and stretching himself out to the right amount. After he came to the conclusion that he was thoroughly stretched, he pulled his fingers out and looked up at Rich.

“Is that alright?” Jake asked, and Rich nodded with a smile, chucking off his own pants and underwear swiftly. Jake blinked with his eyes half-lidded and grinned as Rich took a candy cane from out of the box, which was still wrapped in plastic. “This is the weirdest fucking thing I’ve ever done.”

“And the hottest, probably,” Rich added, taking the bottle of lube and spreading some of the fluid onto the candy cane before giving Jake a glance of confirmation. After Jake nodded briefly, Rich took the candy and pushed the end of it into Jake’s entrance, grinning as the taller boy let a small whine escape him. Rich took it slow, pushing the candy cane steadily so Jake would have enough time to adjust to the very small stretch. He stopped pushing when the curved end of the candy cane was all that was left. He then glanced at Jake, who now seemed to be unphased by such a small object.

“You want another one?” Rich asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling mirthfully as Jake nodded. Without another word, he took two more out of the box and lubed them up, lining them up with Jake’s hole again as he pushed the two new ones in next to the preexisting one. Again, he took his time, and only stopped when the curved part was all that was left sticking out.

“Fuck,” Jake groaned, an arm draped over his eyes as he breathed heavily. The candy canes were hitting his prostate precisely, but there was almost no pressure applied to them, leaving him in agony. Rather than moving the candy canes, Rich took ahold of Jake’s cock near the base and gave it a firm stroke upward, making Jake cry out with a shaky moan. It was very evident that Rich was enjoying this.

“Think you can fit ten candy canes?” Rich asked, taking seven out of the box without seeing Jake’s response. He had luckily nodded with a weak, “Yeah.”

Repeating the same process of lubricating the candy canes, he pulled the other three out of Jake completely, and instead added them to the bundle of seven, making it a group of ten overall. Rich grabbed them all in a way so it was shaped well to fit Jake’s entrance, and then pushed them all in all together. This elicited a loud moan from Jake as Rich pushed them all to the curve, and instead of leaving them in there, he instead pumped the candy canes in and out of Jake slowly. Within perhaps a minute, Jake was already begging for Rich to move them faster and deeper, and the short boy obliged with a grin.

The boy drove the candy canes in and out of Jake with more force, hitting his prostate even harder and pulling out sultry moans from the taller boy’s full lips. Rich then took Jake’s dick in his other hand, stroking it in syncopation with the way he was thrusting the candy canes inside the boy. With a small cry of Rich’s name, Jake jerked and came into the shorter boy’s freckled hand, streaking his own pale chest with his cum. Once he came down from his climax, he moved his eyes to Rich.

“I— whoa,” he said, his pupils blown and his face giving off a sheen of perspiration. Rich took the candy canes out of Jake and tossed them in the small bin located in his room, then smiled at the taller boy. Jake frowned slightly. “You still haven’t gotten off.”

“I don’t need to—“

Before Rich could object any further, Jake moved off of the bed and stood in front of Rich before dropping to his knees, licking a stripe up the shorter boy’s length adamantly, whereupon Rich groaned loudly and instinctively took fistfuls of Jake’s hair. The freckled boy shoved him down his length more, forcing him to take it deep into his throat. Still, Jake didn’t object, since he found himself to be enjoying the moment. He let Rich do all of the work, and within minutes of fucking himself into Jake’s mouth, he shuddered and released deep into his throat with a drawn-out moan. Jake swallowed around him and slowly stood, a satisfied grin on his face.

“That was really weird,” he admitted, and Rich laughed, planting a peck on the towering boy’s lips as he dressed himself again. Jake did the same.

“Now let’s get back out there and party, yeah?” Rich offered, smiling up at Jake. Jake nodded in agreement.

And with that, the two walked out of the room hand-in-hand, facing the sea of partygoers once again. 


End file.
